


Pub Night

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: In 1930’s Cornwall, Ross and Dwight go to the pub. Events take over.Pure silliness...
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Pub Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr in 2018

Ross Poldark entered The Red Lion and spotted Dwight at a little table in the corner, with a drink waiting for him.

”Had a good week? You seem happy” Dwight commented as Ross eased into the chair opposite him. “Has Grace finally come good?”

”We are so close to something significant Dwight, I can just feel it” Ross answered after he took a drink.

”Happy times at Nampara then” grinned Dwight. “How are Demelza and the children?”

Ross laughed. “Demelza and the junior Poldarks are all very well, but I need more energy to keep up with them all. Is Caroline well? Last time I...”

Ross stopped speaking suddenly. He lowered his head and said quietly

”Don’t turn around Dwight, but Unwin Trevaunance has just walked through the door”

”Wonderful” responded Dwight flatly.

Unwin had presented himself in Dwight’s office at Truro Infirmary many months before, demanding that Dwight stop courting Caroline, as she was not free, but secretly engaged to him. Unfortunately for Unwin, the engagement was purely wishful thinking, born out of her uncle’s desire for the marriage, and most definitely not Caroline’s own. When Unwin’s demands were met with an emphatic refusal, he’d tried another angle.

_”Caroline is easily bored, and thrives on distraction. She will play with you and then drop you like a hot potato. Six months from now, Caroline will go back to London and struggle to remember your name. She will then come running to me. I suggest you step back now, before she makes a total fool of you“_

That little speech hadn’t had the desired effect either - in fact, when Dwight relayed the incident to Caroline, she suggested they announce their own wedding date, and began to show him in no certain terms just how committed she was to him.

Unwin had not taken Caroline’s rejection and her subsequent marriage to Dwight well. She maintained this was mostly due to hurt pride and a hurt bank account, rather than actually being heartbroken. Dwight was unsure as to the last, but agreed that his pride and bank account were definitely wounded. He hadn’t seen Unwin since his attempt to make Caroline finish with him, as Unwin had retreated to London to lick his wounds, and both Caroline and Dwight had hoped he would stay there.

“We’ll just keep our heads down” Dwight continued. “Speaking to me is probably the last thing he...”

”Ah, Dr Enys” Unwin spoke loudly enough to ensure everyone in the pub could hear, and walked over to Ross and Dwight with a swagger, his brother trailing him with a frown.  
  
Dwight sighed and braced himself for a possible confrontation of sorts. He would just let Unwin have his say and then continue on with his evening. He could afford to be the bigger man. He had actually married Caroline after all.

”I must thank you Dr Enys, for taking on Caroline after I broke off our engagement. The woman’s a complete nightmare. I pity you, because Caroline needs managing and I just don’t think you have the goods to do it. It must be very trying. It takes a certain kind of man...Still I assume her money compensates in some way. Taking other mens' second hand scraps isn’t my modus operandi, but I suppose some men have to take what they can get”

All of Dwight’s high minded intentions promptly flew out the window, and Dwight did what Dwight Enys rarely did. He lost his temper and he lost it mightily. He pushed his chair back so fast it fell to the floor and he stood up, fury written all over his face.

”Right. Outside Trevaunance. Now"

Dwight had finally reached the end of his self control. This time he had been pushed too far. No one spoke about Caroline like that.

A familiar feeling of fury and excitement began to surge through Ross’s body. That had turned to custard quickly! He clenched his fists in anticipation. Who would take the lead? To be fair, Dwight by rights probably had first dibs on Unwin, but Ross really wanted to give him a kicking too. Some times life wasn’t fair. Perhaps they could take turns?

Unwin gulped and backed away. He hadn’t expected the serious and respectable Dr Enys to actually challenge him. With the whole pub looking on though, he couldn’t really back down without looking like a complete coward. He looked at his brother, who responded 

“Sorry little brother, you asked for that. I’ll back you up though. Family loyalty and all that. Let’s get outside and I’ll give you some pointers”

He guided his now very worried brother out the door.

Ross was beside himself. This was tremendous! This was all he’d ever wanted. He’d thought this day would never come. He and his best friend in a pub fight! 

He assured Dwight “I’m with you all the way. That was completely out of order. Give me the nod and I’ll jump in whenever you need me. In the meantime I’ll deal with the brother”

He then advised, having had some experience in this area,

“I would go for the nose first and the jaw second. If all else fails, some have been known to put their thumbs in the eyes, but I would only use that as a last resort”

”I am not going to injure the man’s eyes Ross” Dwight protested.

”Dwight, the man was horribly offensive. He needs a lesson. Just do what needs to be done”

He paused.

”Do it for Caroline” he slyly added.

“Although it would be my honour to stand in for you?” Ross finished hopefully.

”No!” Dwight hurriedly replied. Who knew what damage Ross would do?

It briefly occurred to Dwight that had their positions been reversed, he would have been attempting to stop this fight, not urging him on. He sighed deeply. Why was it always “pistols at dawn” with Ross? He also fleetingly thought that after he hit Unwin, he would have to treat any injuries he had given him, and surely that wasn’t right.

But outside they went, followed by every last drinker in the pub. This was brilliant! Mild-mannered, unflappable Dr Enys was about to thump that Trevaunance idiot!

”I wish my Mavis was here” commented one older man. “She worked for the Trevaunance family for a few years and knows what the younger Trevaunance is like. She’d love this”

Dwight was receiving a lot of advice from the little crowd of onlookers, and the crowd was growing by the minute as passers by stopped to see what all the fuss was about.

”Good luck Dr Enys!” “One right hook will do it” “Uppercut to the jaw” “We’re right behind you Dr Enys!”

Ross nodded approvingly. This was the support you garnered when you were a pillar of the community as Dwight was.

Dwight turned to face Unwin and took a deep breath. Unwin planted his feet, bent his knees and raised his fists ready for the blow to come. By now, Dwight was feeling very conflicted. He was a doctor! He healed people! He abhorred violence! What on earth was he doing? This was so very very wrong but the man had grievously insulted his wife and he couldn’t forget the comment Unwin had made about Dwight not having the goods to handle Caroline. That had stung. He very much wanted to punch Unwin in the face, but...No one here would blame him! Here was his opportunity. 

Dwight took a look at Ross, who nodded at him encouragingly, looking for all the world like a proud father. Dwight took a deep breath, clenched his fist, and...

The crowd suddenly hushed and parted to reveal Caroline and Demelza making their way along the street, deep in conversation, which came to a sudden stop when they recognised their husbands in the middle of the crowd.

”What on earth is going on here?” Caroline asked as she took in the guilty expressions on the faces of Dwight and Ross.

The blood in the veins of Dwight Enys and Ross Poldark ran cold.

”Ross...you wouldn’t be fighting again would you?” Demelza asked, although her own expression softened and became more understanding when she saw Unwin.   
  
“My love...” was all that Dwight could manage, unclenching his fist and for some reason hiding it behind his back.

Sensing that the appearance of their wives might mean trouble for Dwight and Ross, the crowd began assuring Caroline and Demelza that Unwin truly had it coming, and Ross was only acting as a good friend should.

“I do not doubt for a moment that Unwin fully deserves a thrashing. No doubt his mouth has run away with him again” said Caroline, quickly sizing up the situation.

Unwin shook his head violently in denial. His bravado had melted like snow in the Sahara when he had seen Caroline.

She gave him a withering look and walked past him to Dwight.

”As much as Unwin deserves a thrashing, I’m not sure he should actually receive one tonight. I am very weary my love” she told him, rubbing her small but growing belly. “Perhaps you could take me home”

”Of course” Dwight happily replied, hugely relieved. Feeling he should address his loyal band of supporters, many of whom he recognised as patients, he said to the disappointed crowd

”Good night everyone. Thank you for all the encouragement and the advice. I will be sure to use it should another occasion present itself”

Dwight put his arm around Caroline and together they left for home.

The crowd began to hope someone would enrage Ross as his tolerance threshold for insults was notoriously low. Otherwise the little excursion outside would be a total waste of time. Unfortunately for them an extremely dissatisfied Ross was hastily taken home by Demelza, who sweetened their departure by promising to make up for his disappointment “in any way he chose”. And so Ross also happily departed the scene, his smug smile lasting all the way home to Nampara.

The crowd outside The Red Lion looked bereft. There would be no fight tonight. The disgruntled onlookers filed back into the pub to drown their sorrows. Where had George Warleggan been when they needed him?

Unwin and his brother were left thanking their lucky stars for Caroline and Demelza’s impeccable timing.

On their journey home Dwight apologised profusely for his lack of restraint. He was mortified that he had let the situation get that far. However there were some insults that were horribly difficult to ignore.

Caroline smiled. She knew her husband, and realised he must have been truly provoked beyond endurance for him to respond as he had, and in the end no harm had been done. There was also a part of her that was secretly very pleased that Dwight had been so quick to defend her honour, even if the night could have ended very badly.

“I see your problem my love. You needed a Dwight Enys to talk you out of the whole sorry mess. Instead you had a Ross Poldark”

Dwight smiled in the swiftly fading light and drove home feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted.

Once upstairs in their bedroom, having silently congratulated herself on her choice of husband, and having thanked the universe for sending him her way, Caroline asked Dwight

”Where did you come from Dr Enys? I was under the impression that they didn’t make men like you. Are there more of you?”

”Never you mind. One Dwight Enys will be sufficient for you” he replied, his eyes darkening in anticipation.

”Well then, I must find a way to thank you for your robust defence” Caroline remarked, as she crossed the room towards him.

Dwight smiled and opened his arms to her. An hour later, as Caroline lay purring in his arms, she could hear him, already asleep, muttering 

“Who has the goods Unwin? I do. Dwight Enys has the goods”

”You certainly have Dr Enys” she said drowsily, just before she too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
